Angela sings
by Rachii P
Summary: We all know that Bella's blood sings for Edward ... but what would happen if Angleas blood sang for someone ? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Angela sings**

**Vamp or hum : hum/vamp**

**Pairing: Angela and Ben**

**Angela's POV**

I love Ben. He's amazing. I couldn't ask for anyone better. He's so kind, considerate and caring. He's perfect. But I'm worried. He's been acting strange lately, like maybe he's nervous about something, or is hiding something. He's invited me out for a fancy meal tonight and I don't want to ruin it but I want to confront him about it, see if he is in serious trouble, or if there is anything I can do.

Dinner was at The Lodge, the best restaurant in Forks, so I was dressing up in drape neck cream jumper and the Dolce and Gabbana skinny jeans with dolly shoes. I love the jeans, Bella gave them to me for my last birthday, so I'm guessing Edward finally got her used to lots of money now, but I'm guessing Alice got them because Bella wouldn't buy something like these but Alice seemed to have been a fashion conscious girl with lots of style. It's a shame I didn't see Bella though – she just put my present in the mail. I would have loved to have seen her. I also put on some jewellery and curled my hair, just in time to leave for the restaurant.

I got there just before Ben so got our table and order us some drinks. I had a cherry coke , whilst I orderes Ben a normal coke. He was there by the time the drinks got to the table, looking very handsome in a posh shirt and smart jeans.

"Hey" he greeted me, sliding into the chair across from me.

"Hi" I answered.

"You look very nice" he complimented me.

"Thanks, you too".

The drinks arrived, and we were distracted by ordering the waitress taking our order. She was pretty, strawberry blonde curly hair; nice and tall. Once she had taken our order she went back in to the kitchen to give it to the cook and Ben took another sip of his drink. I took a deep breath and decided to start talking to him straight away, rather than wait.

"You seem nervous" I commented.

"Well, I actually invited you here for a reason, and yes I am nervous about it. I've had it planned it for a while, and been nervous about it all that time."

"So that's what's been up with!" I exclaimed, relieved that I finally know what was going on.

"You noticed?"He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Of course." His face lit up with a smile that set my heart betting faster.

"So, what was the reason?"I asked.

"I have something to ask you."

He had something to ask me? Why have we had to come to a restaurant just for him to ask me something? This makes no sense.

"Ok shoot"

But inserted of asking me a question, he got up from his chair and knelt next to me.

"Angela, for 7 years now I have loved you. You are the very best thing I think in my life, and the thing I most want in my life. I want that to be true forever and I promise to love every single second of that forever. Will you marry me ?"

I stared at him for a minute in shock. Marriage?? He wants to marry me?? This has come from no-where. I had absolutely no idea he was going to do this - so I have no answer ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben's POV**

I finally did it, yesterday. I finally proposed to Angela. I can't believe I had the courage, it was so nerve-wracking. The best part though was that …… she said YES!!! We are actually going to get married. I can't wait, I am so excited. I am going to make sure it's perfect. It's the one chance I get to indefinably prove how much I love my Angela, to her and everyone else. She say's she is just as excited and wants it to be perfect too.

I'M GOING TO MARRY MY GIRL!!!

**Angela's POV**

I said yes. There wasn't really any other option … I love him with everything I had and always will. I am really excited.

My parents are really happy too. They love Ben, always have. They think he's lovely, very kind and sweet and they think he is very good for me. So they approve of the wedding and are going to help in anyway they can.

I want it to be a summer or spring wedding – nice, sunny and warm. Gorgeous dresses for me and my bridesmaids and handsome suits for Ben and the groomsmen. I'm not sure who I'm going to have as bridesmaids – maybe I will have Bella but other than that I don't know. Possibly a couple of cousins.

I should ring her – ask her to come down so I can ask her in person if she will be my maid of honour. Yes, that's a good idea.

**Bella's POV**

I had just got back to the Cullen's house from putting Nessie to bed when the phone rang. I was the only one in the living room at the time so I answered it.

"Cullen residence" I greeted the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Bella?" Angela Webbers voice answered me.

"Yeah , this is Bella. Hey Angela"

"Hi Bella. I was just wondering if you wanted to come visit me in Forks. It's been ages since I talked to you and even longer since I saw you and there's something I want to talk to you about. Face-to-face."

"Well I'll have to see if I can get away but if I can I will come down." I would need to see what Edward thought of me going back to Forks.

"Please really try, because this is big. HUGE."

"Ok" I said laughing. Although if Angela is saying something is big, it probably is. She isn't the sort of girl who makes big issues out of little things.

"Thank you, thank you. Let me know as soon as please."

"Sure Angela"

"Love you Bella, speak to you soon"

"Bye Angela."

We hung up. I turned around and Edward was waiting behind me.

"That was Angela, Angela Webber. She wants me to go to Forks this weekend." I told Edward.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. There's something she wants to talk to me about."

"Oh well if that's all, no. She can tell you over the phone. I'm not having you go back there without me and can't go this weekend, I'm busy."

"Oh, come on. It's only a quick visit to Angela's. I won't even be gone for a whole day."

"I don't care, you're not going back. I'm surprised you want to."

That was true. I didn't want to go back … not what after happened. But Angela wanted me … I can't say no.

"What if someone else goes with me?"

"I guess, If Emmett and Rose will go with you, you can go."

"No, not Emmett. He's not cautious enough. If something does happen he won't be careful enough."

"Fin, Jasper then."

"And Alice"

"Ok. Jasper, Alice" Edward called.

They appeared down the stairs within an instant.

"Yes, Edward?" Alice asked, but he gave his answer to Jasper.

"Angela Webber wants Bella to go to Forks this weekend but I'm busy. Can you go with her and watch out for her please?"

"Yes of course, she'll be safe with us." Jasper replied.

It would be the very first time that Jasper has seen Angela.


End file.
